


Wish You Were Here

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [24]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Newt, Werewolf Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Newt and Werewolf Thomas meeting again after being childhood friends (lots of feels and then smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

Silence clouds Newt’s senses as he halts in front of the dark, intimidating woods. Twigs snap around him from the many animals living within it. Pine needles fall from high heights as birds maneuver around the limbs of trees. The woods smelled so fresh and piney. He hears and smells every living thing developing and growing in the area. 

Besides for the one thing he came here to see. 

His jaw tenses when he notices the piece of paper nailed to a tree with the bottom of it flailing in the wind. He sees the bold words on it and his stomach lurches in reply. 

_BEWARE_

_Deadly animal roaming woods. Take precaution.  
VERY DANGEROUS_

Newt snatches the paper and tears it into pieces in spite. He sneers under his breath as he looks upon the shredded pieces on the ground and then up looking into the woods again. 

Thomas was _not_ a dangerous or deadly animal. 

He has known Thomas all his life. He wasn’t dangerous. He was caring, gentle, smart, amiable, and _good_. 

And Newt was in love with him.

He has been in love with him since they were children. Since they met in preschool. 

Since Thomas offered his wrist. 

Newt had left home without his usual canteen that he drank blood from without making the other children uncomfortable. He was just a kid. He didn’t have control of himself yet, and he was freaking out over the need for blood. Thomas had been his friend for a few months and he had instantly offered his wrist to vanquish his thirst without hesitation. He had even rubbed his back as he drank. The teacher had gone crazy and ordered for them to separate and stay away from each other. 

Though, that was the day that started their profound bond and never went a day without being in each other’s arms. The teacher already separated the different kinds of children in particular groups for nap time. Since that day, the rest of the year consisted of Thomas sneaking his way over to Newt and wrapping his arms around the blonde. The teacher even locked the door keeping the werekids in one room and the vampire children in another, but Thomas had controllable claws. He easily broke in and broke out.

In elementary school, they were together all the time. The only time they were away from each other was when they went home to do homework and have dinner. Thomas would sneak his way into Newt’s room after dinner and they’d be together all night, whether it was them talking or sleeping. 

In middle school, things had turned for the worst. Their abilities were kicking in to the max. Newt had jaw pain from his adult fangs coming in and his need for blood plummeted. His senses enhanced as well, but his sense of smell never lured him into thinking Thomas stunk like his parents had told him he did. Never did a day go by where they didn’t tell him just how badly Thomas stunk because of him being a ‘mutt’. Newt never smelled it and actually thought Thomas smelled sweet and fresh.

Thomas was in pain and achy a lot. His inner wolf had been fighting to come out for awhile, but Thomas had been scared. Newt didn’t blame him.

Who wouldn’t be terrified knowing that your body was going to completely change into a barbaric wolf? A wolf that craved to kill every full moon?

Newt remembers experiencing Thomas’s first changing. A shiver runs down his spine as he thinks about it. He remembers the sound of the tearing of Thomas’s clothes as he ripped through them with his new body. The sound of Thomas’s fully formed claws digging into the earth and his wolf fangs grew fully in his mouth.

He was such a beautiful wolf. He had stared at the wolf totally captivated with the dark brown fur that he yearned to feel against his fingertips. He has been told since he was born how dangerous wolves were, but he wasn’t scared of what was in front of him. Thomas stared at him dazedly with the same sweet, brown eyes.

Then Thomas was on him. Newt only blinked and then the wolf was on top of him on the ground. Growls echoed the area, but they didn’t alarm him. Thomas wasn’t going to hurt him. He would never hurt him.

He felt nibbles and nips on his skin and clothes. He didn’t know what Thomas was doing, but he stayed still. He didn’t see threat in the wolf.

Then he heard his parents running through the woods and he tensed up, making Thomas growl above him. 

"Newt! Get that mutt off you!" he heard his mum scream. 

He looks up at the wolf and sees it get smaller. He watches as paws turn into hands and feet, and Thomas’s human body show again. He hears just a faint whimper and then Thomas had himself totally wrapped around the blonde. Newt hugged him back until he was forced apart by his father. 

He had learned that Thomas had tried to mount him. His inner wolf had wanted to make Newt his mate and claim him as his. 

Want flooded Newt’s mind when he had heard that. He wanted that too. 

Newt smiles as he looks around the wilderness. He heightens his senses looking for Thomas, but he just knows that’s useless. If Thomas didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be. Newt had to try though. 

He hasn’t even seen Thomas in such a long time. How long has it been? Five? Four? Six months? Who knows, but he does remember every detail of that day.

Thomas was banned from his home ever since he tried to mount him. Newt’s parents didn’t even want him to even have classes with him let alone hang out after school. 

They didn’t know how persistent Thomas was. Thomas raced to each of his classes when the bell rang to walk him to his next one, walked him as close to his home as possible, and snuck into his room every day. Newt knew someone that could hide Thomas’s scent whenever he came over, so his parents never knew when he was over. 

That day had been when Thomas kissed him for the first time. 

Thomas had his arms around him in bed with his face in the crook of Newt’s neck. They had their legs intertwined and Newt held Thomas’s arms around his stomach. 

"Newt?" 

"Hm?"

"Newt look at me." 

Newt slowly looked at him with half-closed eyes. He noticed the kiss seconds after it happened and he widened his eyes. Thomas looked scared and hesitant of the reaction, but Newt calmed him by kissing him back. Multiple kisses were exchanged leaving them in giggles and Newt had turned around to face him. Thomas kissed his forehead tenderly and called him beautiful. That was when Newt was most content in his whole life.

Then his mom walked in yelling, and Thomas went sprinting out of the bed and out the window. Newt yelled at Thomas not to go, but it was too late. He raced to the window just in time to watch Thomas get shot with a silver bullet in the arm and the brunet ripping the attacker’s head clean off. Newt screamed at the now dead man on the lawn and Thomas racing off into the woods. 

Newt’s father ordered twenty vampires to go get him and kill him. Newt had cried all night and prayed to whatever was out there that Thomas wouldn’t be killed. That the men wouldn’t find him. Things happened so fast. 

That was when he knew he was in love with the werewolf. 

Newt stops when he senses something. He looks to the left just in time to find something run off. It wasn’t Thomas, but it was a werewolf. The stench was disgusting, and Thomas smelled the opposite. 

He uses his speed to catch up. He sees hair waving behind the figure and he knows now that it’s a female werewolf. He chases after her and he gets closer. He gets close enough to reach out for her. He does so but just when he was about to grab her hoodie, the girl does a spontaneous jump into a tree. 

Newt stops and looks up at her with a gaped mouth. She stares back at him with furrowed eyebrows. She had long black hair with blue eyes that stuck out in the darkness. She looked lovely even with the few scratches and muddy spots on her face. 

He hears the sound of an arrow being let go and he knows he has no time to move out of the way. The arrow had dead man’s blood layered on it. The person was too close and the arrow flied through the air with ease and speed. 

But it never did hit him.

Newt’s eyes widen when he smells a familiar scent. He turns around and he freezes when he sees Thomas there staring at him with the arrow in his hand. Like a flash, Thomas spins around and throws the arrow into the human’s chest hitting his heart. The man falls to the ground with a thump.

Newt gulps at the action and looks back at Thomas. He had such an intimidating look radiating off him, but Newt knew him. He knew how he really was. He wasn’t dangerous. He just saved him. He could’ve died and nobody would’ve known. That human would’ve lived on not caring that he just killed someone who hasn’t hurt anyone his whole life.   
Thomas’s dark brown eyes showed his innocence and he didn’t have a bit of anger showing on his face. Newt didn’t have any reason to be scared of him. He smelled blood on the brunet, but he didn’t care.

He was just so happy to finally see him after so long.

"Tommy?" he whispers cautiously. Thomas fidgets a little at the name, but doesn’t run off. Newt sees the muscles in his body relax and he takes the chance to move a little closer. He scans over Thomas’s body looking for blemishes and injuries, but doesn’t see any. He only sees a few scratches from twigs maybe.

He freezes when he sees the bite mark on his wrist from so long ago. The bite mark he had made on Thomas’s beautiful, tan skin. He reaches towards the mark slowly. He remembers just how delicious Thomas’s blood was and how he barely pulled away from it. He feels Thomas jump when he finally touches the mark.

He looks up at Thomas again and he sees tears form in the brunet’s eyes. He would cry with him if he could. It’s been painful not being able to be with him.

"Tommy?" he tries again as he walks inch by inch closer to the were. He feels Thomas tense when he reaches up and caresses his face. A tear rolls down the brunet’s face, and Newt wipes it off with his thumb.

Newt soon finds himself against a tree with Thomas all around him. Arms around his lower back and Thomas’s face is in the crook of his neck. 

Newt’s inhibitions let loose and he grabs Thomas’s face to combine their lips together. Newt wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck as he’s lifted up and made to wrap his legs around Thomas’s waist. He’s overfilled with joy as he’s finally in the arms of his mate, his lover, his werewolf. His need to touch him goes to overdrive and he’s just not close enough.

He takes off Thomas’s only clothing, his pants. He was never one to wear clothing like all werewolves since they changed into their wolf quite a lot. He will later beg Thomas to let him see him as a wolf again. His wolf was stunning and fascinating. 

Thomas takes his shirt off and then covers Newt’s neck with kisses and nibbles. Newt whines loving the feeling of Thomas’s wolf fangs dragging along his cold skin. 

"Newt.." Thomas whispers in his ear. 

"Please be my mate. Let me claim you as mine. Let me show them that we’re in love," Thomas implores against his neck. Newt sighs at the words wanting them to come true so bad. He wanted to show his parents just how much he loves Thomas. Werewolves and vampires can be together. They can be in love. He wanted so bad to come out to see Thomas, but they wouldn’t let him. Now that they left for a short trip, he was able to and he couldn’t wait to show them what he let Thomas do to him.

Thomas holds him in his arms carrying him through the woods. They kissed like crazy, needing to fulfill their needs quickly. The lack of each other drained them both, and they were finally reunited. 

Newt hears Thomas open a few doors showing that they were in a little house. He’s too busy leaving kisses along the brunet’s jawline to notice or look around. He’s then brought down onto a bed with Thomas right on top of him. Newt plays with Thomas’s messy hair as the were kisses down his chest and to his hips. Newt sighs when his pants and briefs are taken off of him letting his hard on free. Thomas puts two fingers into his mouth making them wet, and then takes them out. Thomas kisses and licks his way back up Newt’s body to capture the blonde’s lips again. 

Newt whines into the kiss when he feels a finger enter him. He wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck and moans when Thomas skims his tongue along his lips. Another finger enters him, and he bites his lips when he feels them scissor him open. He opens his eyes to see Thomas looking down at him with fully blown eyes and he was breathing in heavily. Newt’s never seen him look at him like that, but it brought a wave of heat go through his body and he suddenly wanted Thomas to fuck him already. He wanted Thomas to bite him and claim him over and over again until everyone knew he was a werewolf’s. 

Newt moans when Thomas removes his fingers. His hands are both held a minute later as the brunet pushes in. Newt bites his lip turning his head to the side and cringes at the pain. He feels Thomas kissing down his exposed neck and he shivers at the touch of his lips. He feels himself adjusting and he tries to calm himself down. He gasps when Thomas thrusts in the last bit and his fangs come out due to the jolt of pain going through his spine. 

"Can I move babe?" Thomas asks quietly in the still air. Newt sighs when his body adjusts more, and the pain is slowing turning into pleasure. He nods his head looking up at the concerned were and kisses his red, bitten lips. 

Newt stutters out a moan when the first thrust comes. A flash of pleasure goes through his body making him arch his back. Newt looks at their joined hands through hooded eyelids and sees Thomas’s claws halfway out. He’s not alarmed though. Thomas was the person he trusted the most. 

He ran his thumb softly over the nails, and they immediately go back to normal. Newt moans loud when Thomas gets a rhythm going and starts going in deeper and faster. Newt holds Thomas’s hands tighter not afraid of crushing them. He’s soothed by Thomas’s heat radiating off his hands. He’s always loved the way his skin was hot while his own was cold. It fit them perfectly. 

Newt knew he wasn’t going to last that long. The repeated hits against nerves inside him shot intense pleasure throughout himself and it would only take a few more thrusts. He moves his head facing Thomas’s neck and bites down into the were’s neck with his already extracted fangs. The taste of the delicious, addicting blood did it for him and he pulls away moaning as he comes undone. He tiredly licks over the wound, and then slumps against the bed. 

He whines at the sensitivity of Thomas still inside him as he chases his own high. Thomas had his face up against Newt’s neck and it felt like the brunet was getting closer and closer. 

"Mine mine mine mine…" 

Newt shivers at the chant against his skin. He lets go of one of Thomas’s hands in favor of running it through his brown hair. He hisses when he finally reaches the edge. 

He screams when Thomas bites into his neck.

The bite took him by surprise. It was painful and it even burned for a few seconds leaving him paralyzed. He shrieks when he feels Thomas pull his teeth out and start licking at the wound. He feels Thomas pull his cock out as well. Newt couldn’t move for a minute. He expected this to happen though, so he didn’t totally freak out. He knew when a werewolf bit a non-werewolf to make them their mate, the person’s body would at first reject it and try to fight it. The werewolf’s bite was powerful and insistent though. Newt’s body just had to let it happen. 

He felt Thomas bring him into him. He feels blankets being brought onto him and Thomas wrapping himself around him like a blanket himself. Newt cries out in pain when he tries to snuggle into the brunet’s body, and he hears Thomas growl at his refusal to stay submissive and still. He tightens his hold around him and brings his head on top of Newt’s head breathing him in. Newt feels the pain slowly go away. He hesitantly reaches his fingers out and grabs hold of Thomas’s shirt. He feels Thomas kiss his forehead. 

He was finally Thomas’s mate and nobody can separate them ever again.


End file.
